In recent years, with the fast advancement of technologies, various electronic devices, in particular mobile devices such as notebook computers, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and personal multimedia players, are developed rapidly and hence substantially enhancing people's convenience in daily lives. Because earlier electronic devices emphasized on their functionality, the appearance of their pictures are generally monotonous. Nonetheless, people's demands increase day by day. In addition to comprehensive functions, they also request for novel and varied displays. Accordingly, current electronic devices can exhibit many functional options or image functions such cursor operations. Moreover, they can even provide animated effects, for example, the effects of cursor animation or of dynamic menus.
For easier operations of electronic devices, the displays of most of present electronic devices are touch panels, which enables direct selection of menus on the displays by simply using an indicator, such as a finger or a stylus, and then executing the corresponding functions. Thereby, people need not select by means of the buttons of electronic devices, and hence improving convenience while using electronic devices. Besides, people can further interact with electronic devices via touch-panel displays. For example, people can drag directly an object displayed (such as an object of data item) and move it. After dragging, an animation can be formed for exhibiting dynamic visual effects, which are distinct from static presentations.
Modern electronic devices can further display animation with different speed and thus enhancing dynamic effects. For instance, people can drag an object displayed and release it. Then the object can maintain moving and form an animation with varying moving speeds (for example, from fast to slow or vice versa) for presenting dynamic animated effect having varying speeds on the display. The methods for adjusting the moving speed of animations according to prior art mostly adopt the method of adjusting the speed, such as adjusting the speed by using a parabolic curve equation. However, it is difficult to control the moved distance of an object by using this adjusting method. Consequently, an object tends to move exceeding the display range of the display window on the display, leading to incomplete display of the object and hence affecting the animated effects.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method for displaying the displacement of an object on the display of an electronic device for solving the problems described above. According to the present invention, in addition to exhibiting animated effects having speed changes while an object (group) is moving, the drawback of inability to position correctly an object in a display window according to the prior art is also improved. Thereby, the animated effects are enhanced, and the above-mentioned problems are solved.